


love like roman candles

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Feminine Harry, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has set a strict 'no masturbation' rule. But since when does Louis follow rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like roman candles

Louis is going to explode. He's sure of it. Harry has been gone for a week in LA getting yet another seemingly meaningless tattoo, which most of the fans mock but Louis admittedly loves... And Louis is going to explode. Before Harry left, he'd asked Louis to _please_ not pleasure himself while Harry was away. Otherwise Harry would have to 'punish' him. As much as Louis loved being manhandled, he enjoyed pleasing his boyfriend more. So he'd obliged. Louis hadn't laid a finger on his cock since Saturday night and now it's Friday morning and he's achingly hard. But, he tries to wait. _Harry will be home in an hour_  he tries to tell himself. (spoiler: it doesn't work.)

After trying to distract himself by rummaging through old Kelly Clarkson albums and attempting to pick out his favorite one but failing miserably, Louis decides he just can't wait any longer. He's  pacing back-and-forth through the living room, biting his nails and looking at the clock. He figures that he could get himself off before Harry gets home and he would never even know. Perfect, Louis thinks... Louis thinks wrong.

Louis sighs defeatedly, pushing his gray sweatpants down past his knees and leaning back on the edge of the couch. He takes one more longing glance at the door, hoping Harry walks in before he breaks the no masturbation rule. But, he doesn't. Louis spits in his hand, "nature's natural lube" Harry calls it. Right as Louis is wrapping a strong hand around the base of his cock, he hears the door open. And there's Harry.

Harry stops flat, his eyes bugged out and his jaw slack. "Louis..." Harry gathers himself, "I told you no to that."

"Y-yeah, but Harry you don't-" Louis sputters, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that Harry can not keep his eyes off of Louis' leaky cock.

"Shhhh. Stay right there." Harry drops all of his bags except one, and dances into the bathroom. Louis manages to keep his hands off of himself for the most part. He's scared and apprehensive about what Harry is doing in the bathroom. When Harry comes out, Louis is speechless.

Harry comes back wearing black heels with spikes sticking out, long fishnet stockings, with a garter linked to a very- _very_ short, black, leather skirt. The skirt is held up by black leather suspenders that make their way around Harry's perfect shoulders and sculpted back, to clasp again at the back of the skirt. It doesn't take very long for Louis to notice everything about Harry, including the fact that he had a _cockring_ in his mouth, and- was that blush on his cheeks? _Fuck_ Louis thinks.

"You look so pretty like that, but do you really need the heels, my baby giraffe?" Louis mocks, and Harry scoffs.

"Lay down, Lou." Harry instructs, pushing his boyfriend back gently so he's lying on his back on the couch. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy." Harry says, placing one knee on one side of Louis' body and one on the other. He takes the cockring in his hand, and pushes it down to the base of Louis' cock. "I told you to wait for me. Bad boy."

"Harry, 'msorry it's jus-"

"No talking." Harry makes it perfectly clear to Louis that there is to be no noise. Harry scoots himself down Louis' legs, so that his face is level with Louis' groin, and pushes Louis' legs open. "You should really learn to listen." Harry dives into Louis, licking a stripe from his entrance to the tip of his cock and back down again, plunging his tongue into the most intimate place Louis has. But Louis is squirming, and Harry doesn't like that. He frowns a second and gets up, coming back shortly with four ties that he uses on Louis' wrists and ankles. Louis is almost protesting, but not really, because he loves this a little too much. It takes Harry a minute to find somewhere to tie Louis to, but once he does he wastes no time getting back to business.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis squeaks when Harry's plump lips wrap around his dick. Harry stares up at his boyfriend with glimmering green eyes, and Louis smiles back at him with furrowed eyebrows. It might be an odd word to use for a boy, but Louis thinks Harry is the most beautiful god damn thing on this planet. Harry doesn't give him much time  to think though, because before he knows it, Harry is slicking himself up and hovering over him. Louis is quivering from excitement, it's been so long since he'd actually been inside of Harry. It'd usually been the other way around, and Louis never complained because it wasn't a problem. 

Harry lowers himself slowly onto Louis until he's completely filled up, and he rolls his hips into Louis' own. He shoots a cheeky grin at Louis, who's completely wrecked at this point-- brows knit together tightly, sweat droplets forming on his forehead, eyes glued to where his body meets Harry's. He lifts himself up and slams himself back down several times, making sure to roll his hips a little every time he reaches the base. 

It doesn't take very long for Louis to start whimpering, "Harry, p-please take the ring off. I n-need to cum," to which Harry replies by moving faster, grabbing his own cock and jerking it a couple times, painting Louis' chest with creamy white ribbons. After he's ridden out his own high, he pulls himself off of Louis and adjusts himself so that he can take off Louis' cockring, after which he opens his mouth and coerses Louis through his orgasm, so that he's cumming over Harry's face and into his mouth. Harry licks off the cum that didn't hit his mouth and swallows it all, smiling sweetly at Louis and telling him, "Your cum tastes sweet. Have you been eating pineapple while I was gone?"

 _Yes_ , Louis thought. "You're a dork." Louis said.


End file.
